Avengers: Infinity War - Alternate and additional scenes
by Haylie Myers
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS! Alternate and additional scenes for Infinity War. Do not read if you haven't seen Infinity War
1. Finding Vision

_Avengers: Infinity War – Alternate and Additional scenes_

 **Finding Vision**

Bucky and Wanda like to take some time to themselves so every now and then. This means leaving Steve, Sam and Natasha and taking a few weeks to themselves.

They always tell them where they are going and have a phone on them in case they need to be contacted. Steve and Natasha are family and they don't want them to worry.

Currently they are in Edinburgh, Scotland.

They are in their hotel room.

Wanda is on the bed and Bucky is by the window.

Then the phone they always carry with them rings.

Wanda looks at Bucky and picks it up and answers it.

"Wanda, its Steve, we need your help, Vision's disappeared and Thanos has sent his allies after his stone. They've already gotten the time stone from New York. Can you find Vision and call us so we can join you and get Vision to safety" Steve asks her

"We're on it" Wanda answers before hanging up

"James, vacations over, we have to find vision. Someone's come after his stone and he's disappeared" Wanda informs Bucky

Wanda and Bucky get ready and leave the apartment.

Wanda is able to locate Vision though her powers as they came from the stone he carry's in his head.

They find him nearby. He had actually been staying in the same place as them.

Wanda turns to Bucky and throws him the phone "James, call Steve"

"Wanda? What are you and Bucky doing here?" Vision asks Wanda

"Steve sent us, someone is coming after the stone we need to get you to safety" Wanda answers him

"I need to get away, I don't want to be stuck there, I feel like the stone is warning me" Vision tells her

"It is, that's why we need to get you to safety" Wanda explains to him

Corvus Glaive at this point comes up behind Vision and stabs him.

Wanda tries to help him but her and Bucky are knocked into the nearby building by Proxima Midnight.

Corvus and Proxima then work to get the mind stone from Vision's head. However, they are stopped by Wanda who knocked them away with her powers and then takes to the sky with Vision and Bucky. She moves them away from the scene and pulls Vision towards herself and Bucky then she checks on him.

"The blade is stopping me from phasing" Vision inform them

"Is that even possible?" Wanda questions him

"It's not supposed to be" Vision answers

Wanda then uses her powers to start to repair him. But they are once again attacked by Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight.

Corvus Glaive goes after Vision and takes him away from the others, while Proxima Midnight stops Wanda and Bucky from pursuing them by attacking them.

The fight then proceeds until Wanda hears Vision scream, realising he's in danger Wanda uses her magic to throw Proxima Midnight into a nearby truck.

She turns to Bucky

"Go, I will deal with her" Bucky tells her

Wanda then takes to sky after Vision and Corvus Glaive.

Proxima Midnight comes to and knocks Bucky out he's not the prize.

Wanda then arrives to help Vision and uses her magic to push Corvus Glaive away from Vision. Wanda then takes to the sky with Vision, they are however knocked into a nearby train station by Proxima Midnight.

"Go, go find Bucky, get yourselves to safety" Vision asks her once they land. He expects to die and he doesn't want anyone else to die as well if he can help. Especially teammates well ex-teammates but all the same. They shouldn't die for him.

"No, we have a mission, we will get you to safety. No one gets left behind" Wanda tells him

Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight arrive.

Nearby Bucky who has come to looks where Corvus and Proxima have gone and follows them knowing that's where Wanda and Vision will be.

Wanda gets ready to defend herself and Vision. Believing that Bucky is nearby and ok.

Steve, Nat and Sam then arrive and manage to defeat Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight. Bucky then arrives as Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight are beamed away.

Bucky makes his way towards Wanda's side. Sam meanwhile makes his way to Vision's.

Vision thanks the Captain for coming to their aide gathering that is why Bucky called him.

The six of them then make their way to the Quinjet. When on board Nat turns to Wanda "Nice Work"


	2. Avengers Compound

**Avengers Compound**

"Where's Clint?" Bruce asks

"He and Scott took a deal, it was to tuff on their families. Also as Pietro never took part in any of it he's still staying at Clint's" Nat answers not wanting to go into it all as neither Bruce nor Rhoades know the truth about her family.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"He's not gonna stop until he gets his hands on Vision's stone" Bruce tells them

"Then we have to destroy it" Vision tells them. Vision then goes on to explain to them how Wanda's powers could have a high chance of destroying it as they are similar due to the fact her powers came from the stone.

"We don't trade lives" Steve tells Vision

Vision asks him how this is any different from him trading his life 70 years ago.

"Because he chose to do that himself. He didn't ask someone to do it to him. He also had a vague idea he would survive it and that it would work and that he would one day see his family again" Bucky answers for him

Vision looks confused.

Bruce then speaks up

"You might also have a choice" Bruce offers him explaining how Vision isn't just the stone that he is made up of more than just the stone and If the stone was removed he might still live. But Bruce can't do it himself. Steve then takes them all to Wakanda knowing that should be able to help.


	3. Thanos

**Thanos**

With the defeat of Proxima Midnight Wanda returns to Vision. To protect as is her mission.

"Wanda, you have to destroy the stone" Vision tells her

"No, we don't trade lives. My job is to protect you and that is what I will do" Wanda tells him

"Not at the cost of everyone else" Visions tells her

Wanda looks back and see's everyone battling Thanos. Vision's right she can't loose her family. Some of them are here fighting and others are at home. She needs to protect them and unfortunately that means she has to destroy the stone and Vision with it.


	4. With a snap of his fingers

**With a snap of his fingers**

As Thor goes for Thanos, Wanda realizing she's lost goes to find Bucky and her family.

She finds Bucky and the two of them walk towards Steve.

"Steve" Bucky calls as he turns to dust

"James" Wanda yells just before she also turns to dust beside him

Steve walks over to where they were standing moments before and touches the ground where the last of his family was.

Nat, Rhoades and Banner come over to where Steve is now beside Vision's body.

"What's going on?" Rhoades questions the others

"Oh, God" Steve comments moments later

"Nat call your family" Steve speaks up no one around them understands what he means but Nat pulls out her phone "Call your girlfriend" Nat responds

X-X-X

Nat calls Clint, he answers "Oh thank God, Lila? Cooper? Laura? Pietro? Nate?" she questions him

"All gone, Nat what the hell happened?" Clint asks her

Nat collapses to the ground

Nat's voice is shaking when answers "Thanos did it, he won"

"Wanda? Bucky? Steve? Everyone?" Clint asks, fearing the answer but needing to know

"Wanda and Bucky are gone. Steve's here, so is Thor, Rhoades and Banner. Stark and Spiderman are still unknown" Nat answers him

"I'm gonna try and get to Wakanda. If not, I will meet you at the Avengers compound. I will try and get into contact with Scott and Hope and if I can. If they are still there, or their families, I will bring them with me and I will also try and find Spiderman's family" Clint tells her

"Good plan, also try and get a hold of Sharon and Pepper too they are Tony's family. I love you, in case I don't get to say it again" Nat tells him

"Of course, you will, I love you too! We will fix this after everything this can't be how it ends" Clint tells her

"I know, talk to you soon. Once Steve tells me about Hill and Fury's situation I will tell you" Nat tells him

"Ok, talk soon" Clint tells her before hanging up

X-X-X

As Nat is on the phone to Clint, Steve calls Maria.

Hill is in the car with Fury when she receives the call from Steve.

"Steve" Hill speaks when she answers

"Oh thank god, Maria" Steve answers

"Steve, what's going on?" Hill asks him

"Thanos acme for the stones. He went after the one in New York first. He then came for Vision's stone. We tried to remove it and destroy it but Thanos came for it. He then got all 6 stones and enacted his plan to wipe half of all life in the universe" Steve answers

"I'm in the car with Fury, Can you please repeat that last part, I'm gonna put you on speaker" Hill asks before putting him on speaker

"Thanos won, he collected all six stones and with a snap of his fingers he set in motion his plan to wipe out half all life in the universe. We've already lost most of our friends Bucky and Wanda were among those lost" Steve repeats but a little different wording

"Steve I'm sorry… Nick look out" Hill starts before she yells

"Maria, you ok?" Steve asks

"We're ok, I'm gonna send you details of command, we can meet you there" Hill tells him before sending the details

"Oh no, Steve I love…" Hill starts before turning to dust

"Maria! Maria! No! Maria! Please!" Steve yells

"Fury what's going on?" Steve asks

"I'm sorry Captain" Fury states as he gets out and grabs the device and sends a signal to Captain Marvel

"Mother Fu…" Fury starts before turning to dust himself

"Maria! Maria! Fury! Maria! Fury! Answer me! Please! Please answer me! Maria, please" Steve pleads

From her spot on the ground near Steve, Nat asks him "Steve, what happened?"

Steve doesn't answer

Natasha pulls it together as best she can and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Steve" she tries softly again

"Maria and Fury are gone, I managed to speak to them but then" Steve speaks trailing off

"Your family?" Steve asks

"Clint's alive but Cooper and Lila are gone, so are Pietro, Laura and Nate" Nat answers

While the others have no clue what's going on, they don't interrupt knowing it's not the time.

"They sent info of their command, I will forward it to you, you can forward it to Clint. It might be a good place to regroup. It will be easier for Clint. We should head back into the city see who's still alive. See if the Jet is still in one piece, so we can get back home. Make sure they are ok, help out quickly if necessary. See if any of them want to come with us. Maybe get a way to easily contact them" Speaks before sending the info

"Got it, lets just sit here for a moment" Nat speaks before forwarding the details to Clint

"Ok" Steve answers not feeling like moving

So far now they sit there. In time they will get up and head back to the city and help out however they can before returning home to regroup with whoever's left.


End file.
